1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation device, a navigation method, and a program, and particularly to a navigation device, a navigation method, and a program which are capable of, while showing a route to a final destination, performing notification of a route to a desired stop-off point.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, for example, a navigation device is in widespread use, which acquires a current position of a user by a GPS (Global Positioning System), displays the current position of the user and a route to a destination on a map, and shows the map to the user.
Such a navigation device is mainly used for indicating a route to a final destination to the user. However, the user may not necessarily want to follow the shortest route to the final destination. For example, the user may want to stop at a gas station or the like in the middle of the route to the final destination. At that time, it can be considered that the user desires to stop at any one of multiple gas stations that can be candidates.
Consequently, as described in JP-A-2007-225352, for example, there is a navigation device which prompts the user to set a new destination when deviated from the route to the destination. According to the navigation device, when deviated from the route to the destination, the navigation device determines that the destination is changed, and can set a new destination. At that time, when the user sets a stop-off point as the new destination, a route to the stop-off point can be obtained.
Further, as described in JP-A-2001-147135, for example, there is a navigation device which specifies a destination by a genre, and, depending on change of a current position, is capable of automatically setting a destination from among the facilities of a specified genre. According to the navigation device, a route to the nearest facility can be displayed by specifying a genre of the destination. At that time, when the user sets a genre of a stop-off point as the destination, a route to the nearest stop-off point can be obtained.